


Official Toothbrushes

by rain_sleet_snow



Series: My Family (And Other Dinosaurs) [20]
Category: Primeval
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-31
Updated: 2009-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_sleet_snow/pseuds/rain_sleet_snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon Lyle moves in to James Lester’s flat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Official Toothbrushes

Jon Lyle was accustomed to many things. Encountering a pretty blonde teenager in pyjamas in his boyfriend’s flat was not one of them.

 

He simply stared for a moment, and then Liz appeared in a t-shirt and tracksuit bottoms, looking half-awake, and slid an arm around the teenager, at which point Lyle finally recognised the girl as Liz’s girlfriend. Juliet Sayers murmured something inaudible to Liz, and then vanished into Liz’s bedroom.

 

“Morning,” Liz said inaccurately. It was twelve o’clock exactly. “What’s up?”

 

“I’m moving in.”

 

Liz yawned. “Does this mean you _officially_ have a toothbrush in Dad’s bathroom now?”

 


End file.
